¡¡¡ENTREVISTA A SHAMAN KING
by Alice-ly
Summary: Todos tenemos curiosidades y preguntas que hacerles a los personaje de nuestra serie favorita... ¡Hoy esas dudas son aclaradas! Entren, lean, rian y dejen sus preguntas que yo sere la engarda de traerles sus respuestas. ¡Entren ya!


¡¡¡HOLA!!! ¿Cómo han estado amigos y amigas de fanfiction? Bueno, se que hace mucho tiempo que no saben nada de mi, es por eso que he decidido traerles este fic, que no pretende ser mas que una divertida historia que espera sacarles muchas sonrisas y carcajadas a todas esas personas que se sienten sin inspiración, puesto que creo que la risa es un factor fundamental para subir los ánimos y darle energía a la mente y al cuerpo humano.

Con mucho Cariño les presento:

**¡¡¡ENTREVISTA A SHAMAN KING!!!**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

En un día soleado de verano, me encontraba viendo mi serie favorita: Shaman King; para ser exacta el capitulo #....

- ¡Wuauuuu! Ojala pudiera estar ahí me encantaría verlos frente a frente- Pensé sonriendo

Sin darme cuenta el sueño me invadió y al poco rato me quede dormida. Luego de un rato sentí como los rayos de sol se posaban en mi cara impidiéndome seguir descansando. Hice una mueca de disgusto y me cubrí el rostro con un brazo para asi evitar la radiante luz.

- Jijiji, parece que esta bien- Escuche que decía alguien.

- ¿Seguro? No será mejor que la revise Fausto?- Pregunto alguien mas

- ¡Estas loco!- Esta vez era una voz chillona- Quien sabe lo que podría hacerle a la pobre…-

Un momento… Esas voces se me hacían conocidas; además ese nombre Fausto…

- ¿Anita que haces con ese bote lleno de agua?-

¡¡¿¿Anita??!! Eso quería decir que yo estaba…

- ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!- Una gran cantidad de agua me cayó encima.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me levantaba de prisa. Tuve que esperar que mi respiración agitada por el susto volviera a su estado normal. Escuche algunos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba.

- ¿Estas bien?- Alce la mirada y vi una chica de cabello verde y ojos de igual color que me observaba, su vestido se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo mostrando su exuberante figura.

- ¡Tu…… u…… u……!- Dije tartamudeando.

- ¿Si?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡Eres Jun Tao!!!- Hable brincando de la alegría para luego abrazarla eufóricamente.

- Si, pareceres que estas bien- Una gota resbalo por su cabeza. Tarde un rato antes de calmarme para soltarla.

- Lo siento- Me disculpe con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- No te preocupes me agrada la gente activa-

- XD ok…-

- Por lo visto ya sabes mi nombre, asi creo que lo correcto es que me digas el tuyo- Dijo amablemente.

- ¡Oh si!- Respondí sonriendo- Me llamo Layla-

- ¡Que lindo nombre!- Dijo juntando sus manos- ¿Eres de Norteamérica?-

- No. Soy de Latinoamérica ¡La tierra del sabor!- Mencione con orgullo.

- Oh vaya… ¿Pero entonces como llegaste aquí?-

- Pero si estoy en mi casa…-

- Jejeje no creo que vivas en el desierto- Pronuncio con diversión.

- ¿Desierto?- Mire a mi alrededor- ¡¡¡DIOS MIO!!!-

Al escuchar mi grito un gran número de personas acudieron corriendo a donde estaba con sus posesiones realizadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hao quiere atacarlas?- Pregunto un chico de cabello azul puntiagudo.

- ¡Horo- Horo! *O*- Corrí hasta donde estaba y comencé a tocarlo por todas partes- No puedo creerlo ¡Eres real!-

- Pues claro, ¿Qué esperabas?-

- Que estuvieras disfrazado pero ya me di cuenta que no es asi ^.^-

- No era necesario que me toquetearas tanto ¬.¬-

- ¡Por favor! Yo se que te gusto- Le guiñe un ojo.

Todos: O.o

- Jijiji que graciosa eres-

- ¡Yoh! *O*- Grite emocionada y corrí dispuesta a darle un abrazo al amor de mi vida, pero antes de llegar dos seres se interpusieron en mi camino… Eran Zenki y Gonki.

- No te atrevas a tocar a mi Yoh- Me dijo la rubia con mirada fulminante.

- Tran… qui… la- Respondí nerviosa.

- Señorita Ana por favor cálmese- Tamao apareció detrás de Manta.

- Dinos quien eres y que hacer aquí-

- Yo…… Yo…… Yo……-

- ¡Habla!- Me ordeno.

- Su nombre es Layla y dice que es latinoamericana, dice que vive aquí- Se adelanto a contestar Jun.

- No, yo no vivo aquí- Dije rápidamente- Si les dices que se vayan- Le dije a Anna- Se los explicare.

- Esta bien, pero mantén tu distancia de Yoh- Al momento los dos seres desaparecieron.

- Uff… De la que me salve- Suspire aliviada.

- Ahora contesta lo que te pregunta Anna-

- Claro Ren ^.^-

- ¿Me conoces?- Pregunto algo sorprendido.

- Si, a todos- Camine unos pasos a la derecha- Tu eres Ren, Horo- Horo, Ana, Jun, Tamao, Manta, Chocolov, Fausto VIII y finalmente Ryu con su espada de madera-

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¡¿Has estado espiándonos?!-

- ¡NO!- me apresure a decir antes de que Anna llamara de nuevo a esos seres- Los he visto muchas veces, son muy famoso de donde vengo-

- ¿En serio? Tengo… es decir ¿Tenemos club de fan y todo eso?- Me interrogo Horo- Horo.

- Millones- Respondí con una sonrisa- Y creo que a ellos les agradara saber mas de usted- Saque una libreta del bolsillo de mi vestido y un bolígrafo- Asi que les voy a hacer una entrevista a cada uno *.*-

- Ni muerto- Contesto Ren.

- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- Pregunte sabiendo que iba a caer en mi trampa.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡El gran Ren Tao no le teme a nada! ¡Comencemos ahora mismo!-

- ¡Cómo quieras! ^.^-

Entrevista con Ren:

- Primera pregunta: ¿Cuánta cantidad de gel utilizas para mantener tu pico parado y que se este resista al agua?-

- No lo se, asi me dibujaron-

- ¡Oh! ¿Sabes que eres un dibujo?-

- Por su puesto- Menciono con orgullo- Para mi nada es secreto-

- ¿Entonces por que no sabes que tu hermana esta saliendo con su zombi?-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!-

- ¡Si lo es!-

- ¡No!-

-¡Si!-

- ¡No!-

-¡Si!-

- ¡No!-

-¡Si!-

- ¿Me das un beso?-

- ¡Si!-

- *.*-

- ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no quise decir eso!-

- Si como no… Lo que pasa es que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para besarme u.ú…-

- ¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Te lo demostrare ahora mismo!-

- No, ya no quiero, además no quiero que Pilika se ponga celosa y luego termine contigo por mi culpa-

- Yo no tengo nada con esa niña engreída-

- Umm ¿Y con Tamao?-

- Tampoco-

- ¿Entonces por que tus fan hacen tantos fics con Pilika y Tamao como tú pareja?-

- Por que son unos holgazanes igual que el tonto de Yoh que no encuentran nada más que hacer ¬.¬…-

- Pero hablando en serio ¿Con cual de las dos te quedarías?-

- Con ninguna ¬.¬-

- ¿Seguro? No te gusta como se ven las pierna de Pilika con esa falda tan pequeña o el rostro dulce y hermoso de Tamao?-

- No //¬.¬//-

- Como no… pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que estas a punto de llegar a la aldea Apache para concursar por el trono de Shaman King a pesar que todos sabemos que Yoh va a ganar?-

- Bien pues que te…- Clavo su mirada en mi- Yoh no va a ganar-

- Te recuerdo mi querido Ren que eso lo decide el autor de esta serie no tu u.u…-

- Si pero el cabo su propia tumba al darme estos poderes- Hizo su posesión de objetos- Lo obligare a que me convierta en el Rey-

- Pero si lo haces ya nadie vera la serie T.T-

- ¡¿Qué tratas de decir?!-

- Lo que entendiste, ahora siéntate si no quieres que te borre ò.ó- Dije sacando un borrador gigante.

- Estas me las pagas- Susurro tomando asiento.

- Continuemos- Me aclare la voz- Ren yo y todo el publico que vemos Shaman King hemos notado que haces muchos ejercicios para cuidar tu figura, asi que eres un Metrosexual ¿No?-

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso solo lo hacen las mujeres engreídas ¡Como Tu!-

- Jajaja lamento decirte que eso no es cierto- Me levante y me di una vuelta- Mi figura es perfecta, no necesito de ejercicios y dietas para estar en línea, puedo comer lo que sea y seguir como un Diva a contrarios de otros que tienen que luchar para no subir de peso…-

- No me importa lo que digas u.ú-

- ¿A no? ¿Y que son esos rollitos que se ven debajo de tu chaleco?-

- ¡Nada!-

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Son grasa!- Saque una cámara y empecé a tomarle foto.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

- Tomando evidencias. Ahora… Si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que estas GORDO tendrás que decirme quien te gusta: Tamao o Pilika-

- ¡Eso nunca!-

- ¡Entonces publicare estas fotos en mi Hi5, mi Msn y mi Facebook!-

- ¡No puedo permitirlo!-

- Solo hay una manera de evitarlo, tienes cinco segundos para responderme quien te gusta: 1…2…3…4…-

- ¡Esta bien!- Grito- Me gusta… Tamao…-

- ¡Lo sabia!- Dije brincando- ¡Escuchen todos!- Los personajes de SK voltearon a vernos enseguida- ¡¡¡A Ren le gusta Tamao!!!-

- ¡¡ERES UNA TONTA!!-

- ¡Uy Ren! Que guardadito que te lo tenias jajaja- Dijo Horo- Horo.

- Eso es para que aprendas que nadie me rechaza u.u…- Le dije.

- ¡Pero si tú dijiste que no querías nada!-

- Aprende a descifrar a las mujeres: Cuando te dicen que Si es No y cuando dicen que No es Si, y cuando dicen NO es NO-

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido!-

- Para nosotras las mujeres si. Ahora ve a darle su besito a Tamao por que la entrevista contigo ya termino-

- Cuídate la espalda por que cuando menos lo imagines estaré sobre ti…-

- Si como no. Adiós u.u-

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Se que es muy poco, pero les prometo que este solo es el principio, también se que esperaban que entrevistara primero a Anna a Yoh… ¡Por favor! Tengan paciencia, pues tengo preparado algo grande para ellos y muy divertido para ustedes que son una gran inspiración para mí, puesto que sus COMENTARIOS me ayudan a escribir más.

Este fic es dedicado a todos los amantes de esta súper serie. Se que muchas veces los escritores se sienten cansados y no tiene mucho tiempo para dedicarse a sus historias, pues mi fin es darle un momento de alegría para que se desestresen de todos su problemas y dificultades, ya que durante años nos han hecho vivir emocionantes aventuras a través de sus historias ^.^ Esta es mi forma de agradecerles a cada uno, ya que por mucho tiempo ellos nos han dado mucho sin recibir nada a cambio.

Disfruten a lo máximo de este fic, yo les prometo seguir adelante si ustedes lo desean, tomen un descanso y ríanse de esta comedia, que esta completamente dedicada a ustedes.

He sabido que alguien por ahí anda triste, pues recibió un mal comentario en una de sus historias… Solo tengo una cosa que decirle: Si amas lo que haces no lo abandones, no importa lo que las personas puedan decir, siempre habrán otras que te apoyaran y te brindar su ayuda para seguir adelante, sonríe, que Dios no nos hubiera dado la capacidad de poder soñar, si no pudiéramos volver nuestros sueños en realidad ^.^

Bueno, llego la hora de despedirme. La próxima entrevista es con Horo- horo y si quieren pueden mencionarme otro personaje mas para que siga, excepto Anna, Yoh y Hao, dejen sus preguntas para Horo- horo que yo les prometo que responderá todas sus interrogantes con su estilo tan carismático y gracioso.

¡Casi lo olvido! Este fic fue inspirado por otra autora que es fanática de otra serie y les hizo también una entrevista… ¡Gracias! Pues solo tú sabes hacerme reír como lo haces, hoy comparto esa alegría con los demás, espero que a ti también te agrade.

**¡¡Dios los Bendiga y los cuide a todos queridos amigos!!**


End file.
